Kosoku
Life Kosoku is a Full Blood Saiyan born and raised on Planet Arc. He is one of the antagonists in this series as a member of the Evil Saiyans who attempt to take over Planet Earth. His appearance is he has long dark black hair, with purple and Black Saiyan Armor. White Undershirt and Black Gloves and Boots. He is the rival of Anthony. Story Kosoku is first seen when the Evil Saiyans arrive on Earth and look for the remaining Saiyans living on Planet Earth. Kosoku is one of the most powerful Saiyans living on Planet Arc. Ligares does ask him to join, but Kosoku asks what's in it for him. Ligares then replies you get to destroy some things and maybe the one you hate.....Anthony McCallister. He then gives a evil smirk and decides to join in. Kosoku can transform to a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3. He already knew how to transform to all Super Saiyan forms with complete training back on Planet Arc. He first transforms when he fights Anthony in the 'Saiyan Saga. '''He doesn't transform to a Super Saiyan 2 or 3 until he comes back in the Rebirth Saga. He also does fight Anthony in the Rebirth Saga. That's when his training in Hell is put to the test. Special Techniques Galick Gun - A Technique originated from Vegeta Minus Death Ball - A huge purple Death Ball used on Anthony an attempt to kill him Dirty Fireworks - A move he did on a citizen in Satan City Dark Impact - A combo rush attack used in his Super Saiyan 2 form Photon Bomber - Kosoku's Ultimate Move used against Anthony Galick Blazer - It's a energy sphere version of Galick Gun. Transformations Super Saiyan Kosoku achieved this form in the beginning in the Saiyan Saga before he even fought Anthony. He actually first transformed when he was fighting against Anthony. He seemed to actually be stronger than Anthony in this form back in the beginning. Until he was killed and then was sent to Hell by King Yama. His tail also turns Golden when he transforms. Super Saiyan 2 Kosoku doesn't achieve this form until the Rebirth Saga. He first transforms to this when he facing off against Anthony in the Rebirth Saga. He reveals that he's been training this entire time in the Otherworld. He's watched Anthony through the years as he's grown stronger and even surpassed him. Which made his destiny to surpass him and revenge on nthony for killing him. Instead of having blue lightining like other Super Saiyan 2 transformations, he has balck lighting. His tail is still yellow. His power is increased a lot in this form as well. But not stronger than Anthony in this form. Kosoku's strength in this form has grown way past since the battle on Earth. Not only did his strength increase, as well as his speed. He does demand to skip warm ups against Anthony automatically revealing this transformation. Super Saiyan 3 Kosoku reveals this ultimate transformation against Anthony in the '''Rebirth Saga. '''His power grows tremendously but still isn't stronger than Anthony. Though evenly matched, it was a very good fight. Both tired out, Kosoku now used his ultimate attack '"Photon Bomber" 'to destroy Anthony and this pitiful Earth. Anthony retaliated with '"Final Kamehameha." ''' Kosoku's Photon Bomber wasn't enough for the Final Flash and Kamehameha Wave combined. Kosoku was now destroyed once again. Who also still has black lighting in this form. This is kosoku's final and strongest transformation out of all. Major Battles *Kosoku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Anthony (Base/Super Saiyan) *Kosoku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Anthony (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) Category:Evil Saiyan Category:Evil Category:Saiyan Category:Planet Arc